Une soirée inoubliable
by Samantha Dreamangel
Summary: Chapitre unique:C'est la cinquième année de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Un bal est de nouveaux organisé pour Noël et Durmstrang vient le passé à Poudlard... ( résumé plus complet juste avant la fic )


Résumé: C'est la cinquième année de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Dumbledor organise un bal pour Noël et le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang propose de venir à Poudlard pour le fêter ensemble. Harry est avec Cho Chang depuis six semaines et la jeune fille s'est liée d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Ces deux là de leur côté, ont des relations de moins en moins platoniques et ce bal va révéler bien des choses...

( NdA: La fic est assez longue et ce n'est pas toujours la vision de Harry ).

                        Une soirée inoubliable

 C'était Noël. Harry et Ron se préparaient pour le bal. Tout deux étaient un peu nerveux. Harry étant accompagné de Cho et Ron d'Hermione, il y avait toute les raisons pour, même s'ils étaient très heureux.

 Ron, qui était prêt, alla regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre pour se détendre. Mais lorsqu'il vit le vaisseau de Durmstrang, il sentit une légère pointe d'amertume s'emparer de lui. En effet, Durmstrang était venu pour les vacances de Noël comme geste de solidarité. C'était une idée de leur nouveau directeur. Et bien entendu, Viktor Krum serait présent. Ron avait peur de refaire une crise de jalousie si le bulgare inviterait Hermione à danser.

 Pendant l'été, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle sans très bien savoir pourquoi. Parfois, il avait même eu un peu peur. Alors il avait envoyé une lettre à Harry où il lui expliquait tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Hermione. En dernière ligne, il lui demandait s'il était atteint d'une maladie quelconque. La réponse de Harry n'avait pas tarder à arriver. Il avait dit à son ami que sa lettre l'avait bien fait rire et que de toute évidence, il était fou amoureux d'Hermione. Devant cette affirmation plus que surprenante , Ron s'était montré particulièrement sceptique. Mais après y avoir mieux réfléchit, il ne trouva pas l'idée si stupide que ça. Il était là à ses réflexions quand Harry vint à ses côtés en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 -Nerveux ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

 -Oui, un peu, répondit Ron. Et toi ?

 -Un peu, aussi, dit Harry. Mais certainement moins que toi.

 Cela faisait maintenant six semaines que Harry avait avouer ses sentiments à Cho. Cette dernière avait répondu à ses avances par un baiser particulièrement enivrant qui avait quelque peu déstabilisé son compagnon. Depuis, Cho s'était liée d'amitié avec Ron et Hermione et elle faisait partit à part entière du petit groupe. Mais c'était tout de même la premier bal que Harry passait avec elle et il sentait comme un nœud à l'estomac.

 IL regarda sa montre puis Ron qui semblait inquiet. Harry voulait que ses deux amis se mettent ensemble. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre, il le savait.

 -Bon, on ferait peut-être mieux de descendre, dit-il à Ron.

Celui-ci soupira.

 -Ca va comme ça ? demanda-t-il à son ami en se désignant du regard.

 -Mais oui, tu es très élégant, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ron portait une tenue de soirée bleu ciel, cadeaux de Fred et George, et Harry une verte émeraude.

 Ils descendirent donc dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où Hermione les attendait, resplendissante. Elle portait une robe rose tirant sur le mauve qui lui moulait agréablement la poitrine et le taille, et une jaquette violette. Elle s'était légèrement maquillé les paupières et les lèvres( de rose encore ) et avait lâché ses cheveux ondulés. Harry dû admettre qu'elle était particulièrement jolie mais Ron, lui, semblait totalement éblouit.

 -Tu es superbe, Hermione, dit-il en la dévorant des yeux.

 Il resta là à la contempler un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Il cligna des paupières et prit un teinte cramoisie.

 -Enfin, je… je veux dire… hum… ça te vas très bien… Hermione, tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire timide qui trahissait tout de même un certaine satisfaction.

 -Merci, dit-elle écarlate. Tu es…très beau, toi aussi.

 Harry, heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses, cacha du mieux qu'il pu son sourire.

 -Hum, hum, dit-il pour ramener ses amis à la réalité. Vous venez ? On va chercher Cho.

 Ils partirent vers la Grande Salle, mais elle était encore fermée. Par contre, Cho se trouvait devant les portes. Harry se dirigea vers elle d'un pas vif mais quand il la regarda de plus près, il se stoppa net, stupéfait. Il s'était toujours dit qu'elle était la plus belle mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Elle portait une robe rouge et noire, typiquement asiatique, qui lui moulait très (très, très…) joliment la poitrine( NdA : N'oublions  pas qu'il s'agit de la vision de Harry ). Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon retenu par deux grandes baguette et elle s'était maquillée les paupières de façon à faire ressortir ses yeux en amande.

 -Wouah, Cho, dit Harry, tu es… Wouah !

 -Contente que ça te plaise, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Toi aussi, tu es… Wouah.

 A ce moment là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les élèves. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent les deux amoureux et tout quatre s'émerveillèrent de la décoration. Les traditionnelles douze sapins étaient recouverts de fausse neige qui ressemblait de près à du cristal. Mais aussi de guirlandes faites de lumière et des sphères lumineuses tenaient lieux de boules. Les quatre grandes tables avaient été remplacé par plusieurs petites où pouvaient s'asseoir quatre convives.

 Au moment où Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho s'installèrent, les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent accompagnés de leur nouveaux directeur. Harry reconnu immédiatement Krum, en tête de la file. Il regardait Hermione avec insistance. Apparemment, Ron aussi l'avait remarqué car il se refrogna légèrement.

 Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Dumbledor se leva de la table des professeurs pour faire un discoure :

 -Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël ! Et bienvenue aux élèves de Durmstrang qui ont eu la bonne idée de venir passer les vacances en notre compagnie. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne… que dis-je une bonne ?! Une excellente soirée ! Voilà, c'est un peu près tout. Je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à ajouter : Bon appétit !

 Aussitôt, divers plats apparurent sur les tables. Tout le monde mangea avec plaisir.

 Vers la fin du repas, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Cho parlaient gaiement lorsque les jumeaux, qui s'ennuyaient un peu à leur table, arrivèrent vers eux.

 -Salut, Harry, dirent-ils en cœur.

 -Salut, répondit-il.

Puis il remarquèrent Cho.

 -Bon soir, jolie demoiselle. Tu as très bon goût, Harry, observa aussitôt Fred.

 -Très bon, approuve George.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

 Fred regarda alors Ron et Hermione, totalement absorbés par leur conversation. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui murmura quelque chose. George fit alors un discret sourire malicieux avant de se pencher vers Harry et Cho :

 -Observez, di-il. Voilà comment on met mal à l'aise les gens.

Il lança un regard à son frère avant de s'adresser haut et fort à Harry :

 -Ron et Hermione, ensemble ? Ca ne fait aucun doute !

Aussitôt, les deux intéressés stoppèrent leur conversation et regardèrent George avec des yeux ronds, l'air éberlué.

 -Tu aurais vu Ron cet été, continua Fred. Il était tout le temps dans les nuages après avoir reçu une des _nombreuses _lettres d'Hermione !

 -Mais ce… ce n'est même pas vrai ! se défendit bêtement le jeune Weasley.

 -Tout le temps, l'interrompit George. Même quand il jouait au Quidditch.

 -Taisez-vous !

 -Et quand il ne rêvassait pas, devine de qui il nous parlait sans cesse… ?

 -Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Ron en se levant d'un bond, le teint proche d'une tomate fluorescente.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait obnubilée par le contenu de son ver d'eau. Harry et Cho n'essayaient même plus de cacher leur fou rire, et Fred et George étaient apparemment satisfaits du malaise qu'ils avaient instauré entre Ron et Hermione. Mais ils ne purent poursuivrent leur _passionnante_ discussion car Dumbledor se leva et s'adressa aux élèves :

 -Je vois que tout le monde a terminé de se restaurer. Le bal va pouvoir commencer. Je vous demanderez de vous lever jeunes gens, s'il vous plaît.

 Ce qu'ils firent. Les tables disparurent alors dans un « pop » qui résonna dans toute la salle. Les chaises se déplacèrent toute seules pour se coller contre les murs et une estrade se matérialisa. Une femme monta dessus accompagnées de cinq musiciens et des acclamations enthousiastes. Après l'avoir mieux observée, Harry le reconnue comme Célestina Moldubec, une chanteuse assez célèbre chez les sorciers. Elle commença alors à chanter une mélodie lente et très douce( après s'être lancé un mini-sonorus pour faire raisonner sa voix ). Les couples commencèrent à danser. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Krum qui semblait hésiter à inviter Hermione. Il l'oublia bien vite et se tourna vers Cho :

 -M'accorderez-vous cette danse, Miss Chang ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton de gentleman.

 -Avec plaisir, Mr. Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 Ils s'enlacèrent et commencèrent à se bercer doucement. Après l'avoir regarder pendant un moment, Cho finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux tant elle était bien. Harry la regarda. Comme elle était belle. Et c'était avec lui qu'elle dansait. C'était avec lui qu'elle vivait une relation amoureuse. Avec lui ! Il sourit et cessa de la contempler. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit alors Ron à l'autre bout de la salle qui semblait parler avec Hermione.

                       ***PENDANT CE TEMPS***

 -Heu… Hermione ? Tu… tu voudrais danser… avec moi ? Mais je ne t'oblige pas ! dit Ron.

La jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant le gêne de son ami.

 -J'en serais très heureuse, répondit-elle écarlate.

 Sans ajouter un mot, ils se levèrent et commencèrent à danser. En bons amis, un certaine distance les séparait mais ils rêvaient tout deux d'enlacer l'autre. Ron fit le premier pas. Il approcha Hermione en l'attirant par la taille. Elle ne protesta pas et s'approcha plus encore. Cette manœuvre avait demander beaucoup de courage de la part de Ron. Tout comme le simple fait d'inviter la jeune fille à danser. Depuis cet été, tout ce qu'il faisait en présence d'Hermione lui demandait du courage.

 Mais lorsqu'il vit, pas très loin des chaises où ils étaient assis, un Krum qui semblait déçu, il comprit que cette fois-ci, il avait été le plus rapide. Et il en fut grandement satisfait. Mais cette pensée fut chassé bien vite de son esprit quand il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle. Il dû se retenir pour ne pas la serrer contre lui. Au lieu de ça, il l'attira encore un peu plus, la collant pratiquement à lui. Elle rougit légèrement sans cesser de le fixer. Ils restèrent ainsi encore un instant, quand la chanson se termina. Ron et Hermione se séparèrent à regret pour applaudir Moldubec. Un peu plus loin, Harry et Cho arboraient un sourire mi-satisfait, mi-amusé. Voir leurs amis ainsi enlacer leur faisait très plaisir. Un autre morceau, beaucoup plus rythmé, commença. Harry et Cho continuèrent de danser de même que Ron et Hermione. Et le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi. Les quatre amis dansaient chacun avec son ou sa partenaire et ils se retrouvaient tout les deux morceaux pour faire une pause. 

Harry se dit qu'il ne s'était jamais autant amusé. Il dansait avec Cho sur de musiques tantôt lentes( où il pouvait profité du corps de la jeune fille contre le sien )tantôt déchaînées. Les deux amoureux riaient aussi de la gêne qui s'instaurait parfois entre leurs amis. Sans s'en rendre compte, Ron et Hermione agissaient comme un couple qui passait une soirée ensemble. Ils leur arrivaient de se prendre par la taille ou de se jeter au cou de l'autre dans un fou rire. Et quand ils finissaient par réaliser, ils prenaient un teinte cramoisie et bafouillaient. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient mignons.

Une demi-heure avant la fin du bal, Harry et Ron, un peu fatigués, discutaient ensemble dans un coin de la salle pendant que Hermione et Cho en faisaient de même de leur côté.

 -Alors ? Tu vas lui dire ? demanda Harry à son ami.

 -Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron sur un ton incertain. Imagine qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole.

 -Ne dit pas de bêtises ! Je suis sûr que c'est réciproque.

Ron avait été tellement charmé quand il avait danser avec Hermione... Il s'était rendu compte que s'il ne lui avouait  pas ses sentiments, il allait devenir fou. Mais il ne savait pas s'il en aurait le courage.

 -Tu sais que si tu ne lui dit pas… Krum va le faire à ta place…

Ron regarda dans la direction d'Hermione. Elle était magnifique. Il se demanda comment il avait pu mettre trois ans pour s'en apercevoir.

 -Tu… tu as certainement raison, finit-il par répondre. Je dois lui dire.

Ron se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers Hermione avec assurance.

Harry sourit. Ses amis allaient enfin se déclarer leurs sentiments. Plusieurs fois déjà, il s'était dit qu'il voulait les voir ensemble avant que Voldemort ne le tue. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y pensait plus. Voldemort avait été gravement affaibli lors d'une de ses attaques sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois et on n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis. Pour l'instant, ce qui lui importait le plus, c'était de voir ses deux meilleurs amis ouvrirent les yeux et accepter ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Car bien sûr, tout le monde à part eux savait qu'ils finiraient ensemble. C'était tellement évident.

Ron était presque arrivé à la hauteur d'Hermione. Il prit une grande inspiration et accéléra le pas. Il arriva derrière elle et au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, quelqu'un parla avant lui :

 -Herrrmione ?

C'était Krum.

 -Tu veux danser ?

 -Heu… D'accord, répondit la jeune fille.

Ron senti monté en lui une certaine rage, mais surtout un grande déception. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec le bulgare et commencer à danser avec lui sur une musique lente. Harry arriva vers son ami et lui donna un petite tape sur l'épaule avant d'emmener Cho sur la pste de danse. Ron se retrouva seul. Il contrôla du mieux qu'il pu sa jalousie et se dit qu'il ferait se déclaration plus tard. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il en aurait encore le courage « plus tard ». Il décida d'aller prendre l'aire pour se changer les idées. Il reviendrait à la fin du morceau et demanderait à Hermione s'il pourrait lui dire deux mots en privé. Il sortit donc et s'adossa au mur, attendant avec appréhension le bon moment.

Harry avait vu son ami sortir avec une mine défaite. Krum gâchait toujours tout. Même s'il ne s'en rendais pas compte. Mais il retrouva le sourire quand il vit Hermione qui restait assez distante avec le bulgare. Elle semblait dans les nuages et ne cessait de tourner le tête pour regarder la porte par laquelle était sorti Ron. Harry le fit remarquer à Cho et tout deux éclatèrent de rire.

 -Tu sais, dit soudain Cho, il y a quelque chose dont je ne t'ai pas parlé…

Elle ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde mais plutôt fière d'elle.

 -Ah ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry curieux.

 -Un jour, pendant que Ron et toi vous entraîniez au Quidditch( NdA : Harry a été nommé capitaine de l'équipe et Ron gardien ), Hermione et moi sommes allées faire un tour dans le parc…

 -Et… ?

 -Et au bout d'un moment, elle a commencé à pleurer. Je crois qu'elle regardait le terrain, d'ailleurs… Enfin, bref. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas et elle m'a parlé à toute vitesse. Je n'ai pas tout compris mais elle me racontait ce qu'elle ressentait pour un certain garçon…

 -Ah… !

 -Quand elle avait terminé son récit, elle s'est arrêtée pour reprendre son souffle et a finit par annoncé d'une voix désespérée : « Je crois que je suis amoureuse… » !

 -Elle te l'a annoncé comme ça ?

 -Oui ! Mais elle ne semblait pas en être heureuse. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de cacher mon amusement et lui ai demandé qui c'était…

 -Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a répondue ? demanda Harry qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

Cho prit un air malicieux.

 -Elle m'a répondu avec une mine triste et embarrassée : « C'est Ron… ».

Les deux amoureux gardèrent un instant le silence. Puis après un moment d'hésitation, Harry lui raconta ce que Ron lui avait écrit pendant les vacances d'été.

 -Ben dit donc…, dit Cho. Ca paraît tellement évident pourtant…

 -Je sais, répondit Harry. Evident sauf pour eux…

Ils rirent et continuèrent de parler ainsi…

De son côté, Hermione se demandait où était passé Ron. Elle aurait bien aimé danser sur cette musique avec lui plutôt qu'avec Viktor. Mais elle ne s'était pas sentie le courage de refuser. Ca lui aurait certainement fait de la peine. Elle avait passé toute la soirée avec Ron et elle ne s'était jamais autant amusée. A plusieurs reprises, elle aurait voulu avouer ses sentiments au jeune Weasley, mais elle avait eu peur… Peur que cela gâche tout entre eux. Mais elle pris la résolution que dès la fin de ce morceau, elle irait parler à Ron. Elle était là à ses réflexions lorsque Viktor lui murmura :

 -Herrrmione, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

La jeune fille planta son regard dans celui du bulgare, attendant la suite. Il rougit et annonça sans crier gare :

 -Je t'aime.

Hermione eu un spasme de surprise. Elle s'était toujours doutée que Viktor avait un _petit_ faible pour elle et s'était sentie flattée. Mais de là à l'aimer… Il attendait probablement la même réponse, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

 -Oh, Viktor… Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle mal à l'aise. Je… je t'aime beaucoup, mais… pas comme tu le voudrais.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il pousse un soupir ou qu'il se mette en colère. Mais sûrement pas à ce qu'il réponde avec un calme exemplaire :

 -Je le sais bien. Mais je voulais que tu le saches.

 -Tu… tu n'es pas triste ? demanda Hermione avec une certaine curiosité.

 -Bien sûrrr que je le suis… Mais j'ai toujourrrs sus que tu ne ressentirrrais jamais rrrien pourrr moi. Je ne me suis pas fait d'illusions.

Elle était surprise et un peu gênée. Elle allait dire quelque chose pour le réconforter, mais il lui coupa la parole :

 -Ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. Ce n'est que ma premièrrre déception amourrreuse, aprrrès tout. Il y en aurrra cerrrtainement plein d'autrrre. Tout ce que j'aimerrrais, c'est que tu sois heurrreuse… Même si ce n'est pas avec moi. 

Elle fut touchée par cette dernière phrase. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Viktor ajoute avec une pointe de malice : 

 -J'espèrrre qu'il sait la chance qu'il a…

 -Qui ? demanda Hermione.

 -Le grrrand rrroux avec qui tu as dansé toute la soirrrée… Heu… Weasley, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille senti son cœur se serrer désagréablement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? 

 -Mais… mais je… je ne…, tenta d'expliquer Hermione avec une nuance de panique dans la voix.

 -Ce n'est pas la peine de le nier. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figurrre.

Il sourit et Hermione le lui rendit. Puis, sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou, le serrant contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

 -Merci…

Un peu troublé, il lui rendit timidement son étreinte.

 -De rrrien…, répondit-il doucement.

Ils continuèrent de danser, Viktor savourant ce moment…

                      ***PENDANT CE TEMPS***

Dehors, Ron faisait les cent pas, guettant la fin du morceau. Mais il faisait froid et il en avait assez d'attendre. Il décida de rentrer et d'essayer de se détendre. Il entra donc dans la Grande Salle et chercha ses amis du regard. Il repéra facilement Harry et Cho qui semblaient bien rigoler. Puis Hermione, qui avait l'air gêné, discutait avec Krum. Quand soudain, ils se turent et Hermione soutit au bulgare avant de lui sauter au cou. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte et la jeune fille ferma les yeux. Ron senti monter en lui une vague de sentiments dans laquelle se trouvait la fureur mais aussi le désespoir. Un immense désespoir. Il resta paralysé au milieu de la piste de danse et sentit même ses yeux lui piquer. Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Quand Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle vit immédiatement le rouquin planté comme un piquet, les fixant enlacés. Il avait une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissais pas. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Ron se dirige d'un pas énergique vers la sortie. Mais pas celle qui menait au parc, celle qui menait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Hermione releva vivement la tête et regarda Viktor avec une mine désolée. Il avait tout vu, bien sûr.

 -Vas-y, dit-il en la libérant de son étreinte. Rattrrrape le avant qu'il ne fasse un déprrression.

Hermione lui sourit et déposa un bref baiser sur sa joue avant de courir à la suite de Ron. Krum resta figé un moment, fortement troublé. Il finit par s'éloigner et alla s'asseoir. Harry et cho avaient suivi la scène avec curiosité. Ils échangèrent un regard et coururent voir la suite des opérations. Harry prit la main de Cho et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas allés loin. Le rouquin était au centre de l'escalier de marbre et la jeune fille l'avait presque rattrapé. Harry et Cho se cachèrent derrière une armure pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

 -Ron ! Ron, attends ! s'exclamait Hermione.

Il se retourna la regarda avec la même expression que tout à l'heure. Il la contempla de la tête aux pieds.

 -Tu devrais retourner avec ton Viky, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Tu avais l'air _tellement_ bien dans ses bras.

Il fit mine de continuer se route mais Hermione le retint par le bras. Ron sentit tout son corps vibrer à ce simple contact.

 -Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

 -Le fait que tu avais les yeux fermés et une expression béate alors que tu le serrais contre toi !

Hermione en reste bouche bée.

 -Mais… mais … Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

Il sembla hésiter mais juste une fraction de seconde avant de lancer sur un ton cinglant :

 -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Parce que je t'aime ! Voilà pourquoi !

Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle lui lâche le bras. Derrière leur armure, Harry et Cho ouvrirent de grands yeux.

 -Qu… Quoi ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

 -Tu as bien compris, je t'aime ! continua de hurler Ron. Seulement… j'ai été trop stupide pour m'en apercevoir.

Il avait baissé d'un ton. Maintenant, sa voix semblait étrangement triste.

 -Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que cet été… et encore, c'est parce que j'ai écrit à Harry.

Il eut un bref rire sans joie.

 -Il m'a répondu que ma lettre l'avait bien amuser… Je suis stupide, répéta-t-il.

Hermione le regarda. Il était écarlate mais avait toujours cet air proche du désespoir. Il était vraiment mignon…

Elle poussa un profond soupir. 

–Tu n'es pas stupide, Ron…, dit-elle avec douceur.

Il baissa la tête.

 -Oh que si.

Hermione monta les dernières marches qui la séparaient de lui. Elle s'approcha le plus près possible.

 -Puisque je te dis que non… 

Elle était vraiment très près à présent. Ron la regarda dans les yeux. Puis, sans crier gare, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elle fut extrêmement surprise mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Au contraire, elle enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Ron. Celui-ci lui la serra contre lui en la prenant par la taille. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi avant que Ron ne réalise ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il repoussa gentiment Hermione, mais elle ne retira pas ses bras. Lui non plus, d'ailleurs…

 -Hermione, je… Excuse-moi, je suis désolé. Mais… Oh, tu es tellement belle et je n'ai pas pu me contrôler… Pardonne-moi. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

Hermione, encore un peu étourdit par le baiser, lui sourit malicieusement.

 -Oh mais je veux que cela se reproduise…

Ron la regarda totalement ébahit. La jeune fille posa son front sur celui du rouquin avant de lui murmure :

 -Je t'aime aussi…

Emporter par le bonheur, Ron serra Hermione contre lui tout en lui donnant un autre baiser. Puis un autre, et encore un autre… Ils s'embrassèrent un bon nombre de fois sous l'œil légèrement ému de Harry et Cho.

 -J'aurrrais bien voulu êtrrre à sa place, dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retrouvèrent face à Krum qui regardait les deux nouveaux amoureux avec une touche d'envie.

 -Il a intêrrret à prrrendrrre soin d'elle, di-il.

 -Je suis que c'est ce qu'il fera, répondit Harry. 

Ils restèrent encore un peu à les observer lorsque Cho dit :

 -On devrait peut-être les laisser. Ils l'ont bien mériter, après tout.

 -Tu as raison, approuva Harry.

Ils retournèrent tout trois dans la Grande Salle mais la soirée touchait à sa fin. Célestina Moldubec entamait sa dernière chanson. Une chanson lente et mélodieuse. Très jolie et sentimentale. Krum ne leur dit rien. Il alla s'asseoir et regarda dans le vide. Harry compatissait mais il était trop heureux pour ses deux amis pour vraiment s'en préoccuper. Il entraîna Cho sur la piste de danse. Ils s'enlacèrent et profitèrent au maximum de cette dernière chanson. Harry sentit sa petite amie qui somnolait légèrement sur son épaule. Lui-même était un peu endormi. Mais quand il aperçu Ron et Hermione entrer main dans la main, il ne pu s'empêcher de secouer Cho pour qu'elle les voit. Elle ouvrit un œil pour les regarder et un large sourire fendit son visage. 

 -Ils forment un beau couple, quand même, dit-elle d'un voix ensommeillée.

 -J'approuve, répondit Harry. Ah… Ils en on mit du temps.

Les deux amoureux éclatèrent de rire.

De leur côté, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis à se bercer doucement sur la mélodie, plus proche que jamais. Cette soirée, aucun des quatre amis ne l'oublieraient. Ron et Hermione s'étaient( enfin )mis ensemble. Et ça, c'était inoubliable. Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux. Une vie qu'ils passeraient ensemble…

                                 FIN 

                          _Par Samantha Dreamangel_

( NdA : Reviews, please !)

Je remercie grandement Fred et George (dont je vous conseille vivement les fics) pour m'avoir communiquer la marche à suivre d'envoi des fanfics. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu envoyer ma première potterfiction. Merci encore à vous deux.


End file.
